I've Got Your Back
by Kezza J
Summary: April O'Neil creates a plan for her personal revenge on the Kraang, but can she do it by herself? An Apritello Fanfiction. Disclaimer, I do not own any of TMNT.
1. Chapter 1

I've Got Your Back.

_Yes the Apritello I mentioned in the story 'April's Downfall' is finally here! Well sort of, it will develop throughout this story ;) Thank You guys for your patience! _

_As always reviews are very much welcome._

_Introducing Chapter 1!_

* * *

Donatello felt the sweat soak into his purple bandana. His grip on his Bo staff tightened. His eyes glazed over and he immediately saw his enemy in a different light, he saw the weaknesses, the hesitations and the falters. A trained method of thinking, to see what your enemy does not want you to see. He threw his Bo staff in the air like a javelin, it hit its target with a perfect proximity. The wooden weapon thrown at such a force it sunk deep into the metal chest of the Kraang drone, for a moment the drone stood in surprise, unsure of its next move but as the extent of the injuries became apparent the Kraang alien left its useless robot host, crawling off into the darkness in defeat.

Donatello ripped the Bo Staff from the Kraang drones chest, sheathing it immediately. He stood on a rooftop, far above the other surrounding buildings. The bodies of Kraang drones lay around him, unmoving and silent. He looked up to the sky, the ominous clouds above sending only the beginnings of rain down. The tiny rain droplets bringing a cooling comfort. Donatello wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, breathing a sigh of relief. The battle was over. Or so he thought.

The hard metal striking bone was a noise Donatello would never forget, neither would he forget the blood curdling scream behind him. The world around him seemed to go into slow motion, he turned around, he could hear his heart beat in his ears, the pure adrenaline now running through his veins. His heart ached for him to close his eyes, to disappear, to forget. But he couldn't tear his gaze away from the falling figure in front of him. He leaped forward, his arms outstretched, feeling the familiar body fall straight into his arms like it had done so many times before.

* * *

April stood in the middle of the Dojo. She spread her feet apart, bent her knees and let the world of the Ninja over take her mind like a sixth sense. The Tessen in her right hand became an extension of her arm. The polished silver plated blade reflecting the hundreds of white burning candles that dotted the Dojo's floor. Her eyes glazed over as she took a deep breath, her body feeling as light as a feather as she danced around the candles, careful not to disturb the sensitive flames, her toes only lightly touching the floor as she fought to sustain the Ninja's abilities of silence and stealth. The path to the finish line was now clear to her, the plan in her mind unfolding like a paper map, the flourishing tree before her being the X marking the spot, the goal. But as soon as she took the first step towards her certain victory, shadows suddenly raced around in front of her, only recognizable as the four Turtles by the four different colored bandana's that almost seemed to glow in the candle light. The candles moved with them, being lifted and gently placed back down inexplicably right onto her chosen path. She blinked, her blue eyes focusing on her predicament.

"_Always be ready for the unexpected April. Always be ready for a change of plans." _

Master Splinter's voice broke the silent atmosphere and April sighed, feeling the flames of the candles around her lick at her ankles. She furrowed her brows, looking around quickly, searching for a new path. She found it immediately. Leaping forward, she landed on one foot in a small gap amongst the candles, she poked her tongue out in concentration. Her other leg in the air she fought for her balance, trying to ready herself for her next move, but watched in frustration as the Turtles moved in front of her again, moving with such a speed that if she had blinked they would be gone. The candles were lifted and placed back down onto her new path, blocking her in some sort of a cruel twist in this so called game. She tightened her grip on her Tessen and dared to look around, all to aware that any sudden movements would unbalance her and send her falling into the hot wax and subsequent failure. To her disappointment her search for an escape route was in vein. She was trapped and she knew she could only keep up this one footed act for only a short time. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting her sixth sense take her again. Opening them again, she grinned, the obvious solution to her problem now plain in her mind. She flicked her wrist, the Tessen flew out of her hand with a beautiful grace, the blade cutting through five candles on its journey, creating a gap for April to leap onto quickly before the dark figures of the four brothers returned to ruin her progress, she leaned down to pick up the Tessen, throwing it again and again along the floor until she had cut out a path straight to the tree. Moving quickly April climbed up the rough bark of the flourishing tree and sat triumphantly on a branch high above the candles. She couldn't hide her grin. She looked at the five figures standing with their backs against the wall, looking at her with mirrored approval.

"Well done April."

Master Splinters simple words filled April with pride, she bowed her head at him in respect and gratitude."Thank you Sensei."

"Does this mean we can blow the candles out now?" Michelangelo looked hopefully to Master Splinter, watching closely as a smile formed on his Sensei's whiskered snout. "I'll take that as a yes!" He filled his lungs with air and leaned down, racing across the floor, the flames extinguishing around him, the light in the Dojo growing fainter and fainter by the second.

April watched Leonardo, Raphael and Master Splinter leave the Dojo in silence and then looked down at the ground below her, the candles on the floor had disappeared, now a pair of green arms replaced them, reaching out to catch her. She smiled, looking to the owner of the arms. Donatello grinned at her, his maroon eyes sparkling in mischief, like a dare for her to make the jump. She closed her eyes, letting her body slip off the safety of the branch. Feeling herself fall through the air, the soft impact of her body against Donatello's arms was not painful but rather comforting. She opened her eyes, letting out an excited giggle, hardly making out Donatello's face in the dim light. The moment shared between the pair only lasted seconds as Michelangelo's hands ripped April from the safety of Donatello's arms. Michelangelo squeezed April in a hug, lifting her up in the air with ease as he spun her in circles, the pairs laughter filling the Dojo.

"You know, when I did that, it took me 4 times to get it right. I _always _knocked the candles over and Sensei would make me start all over again."

April felt the breath being squeezed out of her body as she struggled to reply. Michelangelo pulled her closer, the wild spinning stopping, hugging her in what was meant to be an embrace of kindness.

"Mikey…" She choked, her hands gently patting his shell. "I… can't… breath."

Michelangelo immediately released her. She fell the the floor with a soft thump, panting with the new found air. She looked up to the youngest brother, her face conveying kindness rather than anger. Michelangelo grinned at her guiltily, he pulled at the short tails of his orange bandana nervously.

"Sorry April. Should really leave the hugs up to Donnie here." Michelangelo winked and threw a smoke bomb to the ground, disappearing in the purple cloud.

April could feel the blush burning on her cheeks, She prepared her defense but bit on her tongue, saving her words. She knew Michelangelo would be long gone by now and as the smoke cleared her prediction proved correct. Michelangelo was no where to be seen, but Donatello stood in his place, a soft blush painted his green cheeks. He held his hand out to April gingerly. She took it immediately, letting him pull her to her feet. April had already begun her revenge filled plan for Michelangelo, but from the sounds coming from the pit, someone had already bet her to it. She glanced quickly at Donatello, he shrugged his shoulders and raced off out of the Dojo, pulling April along with him.

"What did I tell you? No matchmaking before dinner!"

"But why!"

"Because it makes me sick! That's why!"

Raphael held Michelangelo in a head lock. Michelangelo's legs flailed uselessly in the air as his older brother lifted him up.

"Uncle!" Michelangelo whimpered, conceding defeat.

In reply Raphael released his grip, letting Michelangelo drop the the floor. He cracked his knuckles in satisfaction. "Your welcome April" he yelled over his shoulder, not bothering to look at the stunned redhead behind him.

"Ninja senses." April muttered, crossing her arms over her chest, hearing Donatello chuckle beside her.

Raphael grinned, turning around in a quick action, a hidden Shuriken flying out of his hand, heading straight for April's face. April reacted casually, her hand flying up immediately, catching the deadly shuriken with two fingers, the blade only inches away from her face. _Thank you Splinter,_ she smiled to herself, the trained defensive reaction had its benefits.

"Raph…" April growled, discarding the Shuriken on the floor.

"Hey, just testing you. Donnie had your back." Raphael laughed, his green eyes sparkled with mischief, he grinned confidently at her. Turning back around he helped Michelangelo up off the floor. Putting an arm around his little brothers shoulders, the two brothers headed straight for the kitchen, leaving the gobsmacked and blushing pair behind them.

"Thought you said no matchmaking before dinner?" Michelangelo whispered, pushing the dark curtain of the kitchens doorway aside.

"Yeah, from you Mikey." Raphael released his brother, settling himself comfortably at the table. "I didn't say anything about myself."

Michelangelo poked his tongue out in reply, letting the immature action speak for itself.

* * *

"So this is the power cell?" April laid her hand against the lead and glass case, the purple crystal's invisible power pulsated through her hand like a heartbeat.

"Yes, for now it only powers the Shell Raiser, but I've got bigger plans for this baby." Donatello patted the lead box affectionately. "My Ammeter can't even calculate the amount of energy the crystal releases. The readings it does receive are literally off the charts. I can only begin to imagine what else it could power with the right adjustments and output controls. It's so _cool!"_

_"_That is cool!" April grinned at Donatello, she could tell he was lost in the science of the moment as he looked down at the power cell with adoration.

"So what did you need me here for again?" April crossed her arms expectantly.

"Oh yes, I needed some help with the modifications on the Shell Raiser. I needed someone small, I uh, you fitted that description." Donatello grinned sheepishly, his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Someone small to do what exactly?"

"To do this..." Donatello leaned down, pushing April gently aside. She sat in Donatello's station's chair, his computer flashed on automatically in front of her. The homepage of the screen came into focus and she stared straight at the desktop screen picture, which was a photo of the brothers and her sitting together on one of the pits benches. Donatello and Leonardo sat either side of April, her arms over their shoulders. Raphael's grinning face peeked out from over her shoulder. Michelangelo sat beside Donatello, his innocent expression not hiding his actions as he was caught in the act of stealing a slice of pizza from the plate on Donatello's lap. Leonardo was looking up from a thick book, a relaxed smile spread across his face. Donatello's small gap toothed smile was shadowed by a soft blush. The simple photo had captured the personalities of the four brothers so perfectly it made April smile. She surprised herself by actually seeing how comfortable she looked in amongst four mutant Turtles. They were like a second family to her.

April looked back down at Donatello who was looking patiently back at her, seeing her reaction to his homepage screen picture, he smiled sheepishly, turning to gesture at the sudden gap at his knees, the metal flooring had been removed and below lay a mysterious machine. April raised her eyebrows at him.

"It's something I'm working on, like a stealth bike, it's faster than the Shell Raiser, well at least I hope it will be. But of course any machine like this needs a power source and I was hoping you could help me install the awesome power cell charged battery I've created."

"A power cell charged battery? Seriously Donnie do you have any limits?"

"If I do I haven't reached them yet." Donatello winked wittingly. Standing up he lifted April without hesitation, placing her into the small gap. "You see why I employed you for this job? Giant mutant turtles don't mix well with small spaces."

"Yeah well, I can't say its exactly comfortable for me either." April replied sarcastically, a small smile spreading across her face. A distant memory suddenly flashed through her mind. It was of a time not so long ago, a time that would be considered normal. Her fathers voice coming into her mind, making her heart ache. April closed her eyes, letting the beckoning memory take her.

_"Now feed that wire through April." _

_April wiped the sweat off her forehead with one hand, immediately returning it to the thick plastic wire in her hands, she pushed the slack of the wire through a small gap in the roof. The attic in her home was skinny and small. It was much too small for her father to fit into, so here she lay among the insulation and wooden framing, breathing through a protective mask, trying to help with the wiring for her fathers new at-home-laboratory construction project. The light from the torch strapped to her head made the sweat on her skin shine. Normally this would be an uncomfortable situation, an unpleasant task, but it was times like this, when her father wasn't so caught up in his research that she enjoyed the most..._

"April?"

April shuddered, the images before her eyes vanishing in an instant as she was dragged back into reality. "Dad…" She whispered, silently begging for the memory to return, begging for the stinging feeling in her heart to leave. She didn't want to open her eyes, for such a action would be taken with the risk of crying, a risk she was not willing to take. She felt the strong pair of hands come under her arms, lifting her up and out of the stealth bike with a silent reassurance. She knew who held her and wrapped her arms immediately around his neck, hugging him. She felt his hands move to wrap around her back, returning the gesture with a gentle squeeze. April let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"At least pinch me so I know your alive?" Donatello whispered into her ear, she could tell from the sudden rush of heat from his skin that he was blushing. She pinched his shoulder gently but still refused to open her eyes, her lips curling into a small smile.

"Hey Donnie, Sensei wants to know if you-" Leonardo's voice suddenly broke the silence in the Shell Raiser. "Is she okay?"

April felt Donatello's shoulders rise and fall under her arms quickly, answering Leonardo's question.

April bit into her lip, feeling the sudden anger slowly boil up within her, the memory of her father had only brought up a stronger thought. The need, the want, for revenge. _It's the Kraangs fault I feel like this, it was the Kraang that took my father and they can't just get away with that._ April opened her eyes, the determination to get her revenge on the Kraang now coursing through her like wild fire. She knew exactly what she was going to have to do to. It was time to settle the score between her and her enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

April scrolled down the webpage on her laptop. Her eyes flickered across the news headlines;_ Man in critical condition after fall. Heavy rain threatens to drown race cup day. Tornadoes ravage the midwest. Police investigate spat of burglaries in Manhattan's eastern suburbs. _April raised her eyebrows, clicking on the last headline, the new page formed, she quickly read through the report, picking up the important information, _'no criminal evidence left behind at the scenes.' 'Burglar's seem to be targeting laboratory firms.' 'Police report these robberies could be in connection with the kidnapping of scientist's Kirby O'Neil and Dr. Rockwell.' _April stared at her fathers name for the long moment, _Kirby O'Neil… Kirby O'Neil… _The name echoed through her mind, haunting her. She felt her heart begin to ache, tears forming at her eyelids. _Dad…_

April brushed away the tears angrily away with the sleeve of her shirt. She set her laptop down beside her. Clearing her mind of her father and bringing the newfound information together. _Laboratory firm's. The Kraang are obviously behind it all but what are they taking? Who are they taking? _April rubbed her forehead, sighing in frustration.

_"You are a Kunoichi April, a female Ninja. The word nin means patience and ichi means one. One must have patience to succeed. With patience you will find the answer." _Master Splinter's wisdom brought a small relief to April's busy mind. She leaned back onto the pit's bench, closing her eyes, letting the plan form in her mind. _What if I were to be there before the Kraang robbed the next Laboratory. I could find out what they are taking. I could find out where my dad is. I can get my revenge. _April's eyes flashed open, her breath caught in her throat, she swallowed her fear and excitement. It was a dangerous plan. Whether she liked it or not she would need the Turtles help in such a daring mission but the benefits outweighed the risks.

"Leo?" She yelled, getting to her feet, looking around the Lair for the elusive Leonardo.

Leonardo landed with a soft thump directly in front of her. April muffled a scream with her hand, her heart felt as if it had almost burst right out of her chest with the fright.

"Yes April?" Leonardo grinned at her. His royal blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"How did you…" April paused for a moment and then raised her hand, stopping Leonardo's reply, "wait, let me guess. Ninja senses?"

Leonardo lowered April's hand with his own. His brows furrowed as he looked over the redheaded girl, picking up the subtle hints that she was hiding something. Her hand clenched in a fist at her side, in anger? Her usually neat hair was slightly frizzled as if from stress. The beginnings the dark circles under her eyes signaled a lack of sleep. Her normally bright blue eyes were dim with sadness. Her feet shifted uncomfortably, she was nervous, but why? Leonardo folded his arms across his chest, looking at April, a hard stare that commanded the truth. "What's on your mind April?"

* * *

"You realize there are better things to do than wait for the Kraang to show their ugly faces, which by the way, they probably won't!" Raphael growled, his fists clenched at his sides. He sat down in annoyance on the rooftop ledge, letting his legs hang off into the thin air. He looked over his shoulder, waiting for his other two brothers to offer up their support. Michelangelo and Donatello, however, were obviously not listening. April lay on the cold concrete, her body deathly still, her eyes closed. Raphael watched with amusement as Michelangelo silently unsheathed a pair of his Nunchuk's. He crept towards April and swung the handle straight at her abdomen, the chain of the Nunchuck extending with the force of the throw. April's hands raced up to stop the handle from hitting her. She held it tightly, pulling on it, trying to unbalance Michelangelo, her attempt proving to be unsuccessful. Her eyes opened and she let out a small giggle, letting the Nunchuk handle go.

"Cool it Raph. We'll wait here all night if thats what it takes, this could be our only chance to find out what the Kraang are up to." Leonardo folded his arms. Looking down onto the quiet dark street below, the Laboratory below was only across the street. The dimmed light of computer screens illuminated the room beyond the large glass window. It was quiet, too quiet. Even the hum of 'the city that never sleeps' seemed to have faulted tonight. Leonardo shivered with the cold breeze. He remembered April telling him her plan, it was brilliant he had to admit. But there was something more to it. He couldn't help but question April's enthusiasm, insistence to come on this mission, her first mission with the brothers. Why this mission though? Why not the many previous others? Or maybe he was just over thinking it.

"Ow! Mikey!" April's yelp dragged Leonardo from his thoughts. He turned around, watching as Michelangelo wrapped April in his Kasurigama chain, trapping her. She wriggled helplessly on the ground.

"Gotcha!"

"_Mikey_! April are you okay?" Donatello was at the girls side in a flash.

"I'm fine Donnie." April stopped wriggling, she exhaled heavily, blowing her fringe out of her eyes. "Now, teach me how to get out of this thing."

Leonardo smiled, he admired April's determination, her will to learn. He sat down beside Raphael, the two brothers watched on as the lesson began.

_"Once your caught in my Kasurigama chain you can't escape!_" Michelangelo whispered, his face only inches from April's. The sinister sounding whisper was faulted by Michelangelo's grin. He winked at her, leaning back. Letting Donatello's careful hands unwrap the tightly wound chains off her body.

"Alright, all done."

April rose to her feet, brushing the dust of her knees. She looked to Michelangelo, he had backed a considerable distance away on the rooftop. April cracked her knuckles and narrowed her eyes at him. The silent threat making Michelangelo sink a little into his shell. But April couldn't hold this threatening character, giving up, she smiled at him. Turning back to the ever watchful Donatello, who was watching the pairs exchange with a smile.

"So, how do you escape from Mikey's-" The noise of screeching tires interrupted April, the rest of her question caught in her throat. She ran to the rooftop ledge, stopping as Leonardo's arm shot out in front of her. He turned to her, his finger over his lips in a silent command to stay silent.

April nodded at him and then dared to peek over the ledge to the street below, watching as a white van stopped suddenly right outside the Laboratory firm. The back doors suddenly opened and a dozen disguised Kraang poured out onto the street, their guns in hand, armed and ready for anything. April swallowed, she didn't expect this many Kraang. The drivers door opened and another disguised Kraang exited the van, walking towards the Laboratory, wasting no time in smashing the glass of the front window and climbing up inside and disappearing into the room.

"Lets do this!" Raphael whispered, getting ready to leap off the rooftop.

"_Just wait Raph!"_ Leonardo snapped. He reached up to unsheathe his Katanas and the rest of the brothers followed suit.

April pulled her Tessen out of her jeans pocket, she looked at it hopefully, trying to concentrate on the mission, trying to calm her racing heart that was pumping adrnelin to every corner of her body. She felt a hand lay itself on her shoulder, she turned around slightly, seeing Donatello's worried expression. April felt guilty, she had known from the moment Leonardo briefed the brothers on the plan only hours before that Donatello didn't approve. She had watched as the intelligent brother had fought a silent battle within himself. She knew he saw the merits to having her come on a mission but he also saw the risks. She placed her free hand on his and nodded at him reassuringly, watching as his expression softened.

The sound of more glass breaking made April snap her head around, eyeing the laboratory, the disguised Kraang driver dragged out an unconscious man who dressed in a long white lab coat, his body was limp, unable to avoid the broken glass that cut through his clothes. April shot a glance to Leonardo beside her, she couldn't even see this mans face but it reminded her all too much of her father. _I have to help him._

"On three." Leonardo whispered.

April bent her knees, leaning across the ledge, looking down at the street below, realizing only now that she couldn't survive a jump to the ground like that. She reached out and tapped Leonardo's shoulder, demanding his attention. His face snapped around in an instant, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. April ignored him and gestured helplessly to the ground. Leonardo shook his head at her. "Not this time April, theres too many. Stay here."

April's mouth hung open as she took in his words, his rejection.

"One, Two, Three!." The brothers left the ledge in an instant, falling down the the street below before April had time to argue. She stood up, her hand on her hip. She looked to her Tessen in her other hand. She bit down on her bottom lip and jumped off the ledge. Aiming for the Kraang drone firing madly at the Turtles below. The length of time the fall had taken seemed to defy logic, she had planned her attack perfectly before hitting the Kraang drone from above, her legs wrapping around it's neck, the force of her fall bringing the pair crashing to the ground, she rolled as soon as the pavement had touched her, escaping gravity's force. There was no time to recover though, she got to her feet, her Tessen in hand she raced back to the fallen Kraang and sliced the sharp blade straight through it's robotic neck, its head rolled uselessly towards her feet. She turned around, searching for her next enemy.

"April! What are you doing?!" Leonardo yelled from across the street, his Katana's blades fending off a Kraang drone's mechanical saw.

April ignored him, racing towards the next Kraang drone who was firing desperately at her, she dodged the lasers, sprinting straight toward her enemy, her eyes glazing over she let her sixth sense take over, seeing the world through different eyes, seeing the world through a Ninja's eyes. She leaped up, her speed propelling her forward, the Kraang drone was too slow to react, her Tessen sliced across it's clothed chest. She landed on her feet, turning around she sliced again and again, a pure unadulterated rage filling her, fueling her. The gobsmacked Kraang fell at her feet in pieces and she watched as the Kraang alien raced out from under the clothing, squealing with fright. April smiled, eyeing up the next Kraang in an instant, running at it immediately, planning her attack en-route.

"Go April!" Raphael cheered as he leapt down from the vans roof, knocking down an unsuspecting Kraang drone below, sinking his Sai's into it's shoulders, the robot pancaked under his weight, rendering it useless.

April smiled, she was only meter's away from the Kraang drone. Something hard impacted her side, knocking the breath out of her body, sending her crashing to the ground, skidding down the road. She lay still for a moment, trying to regain her breath, the white centre line of the road danced before her eyes. She searched for the object that hit her. The vans white back door lay at her side. Its hardened steel connections simply snapped away off the body of the van. April grimaced, sitting up, feeling the pain at her side. She stumbled to her feet, eyeing the Kraang drone running straight toward her. She flicked her wrist sharply, her Tessen flying out of her hand, its blade slicing the Kraang's outstretched hand off with perfection, the Tessen spun around, its flight taking it straight back to April's waiting hand, she caught it with ease. She shifted her feet apart in a defensive stance, her attack hadn't faltered the Kraang's approach.

"April! Behind you!" Leonardo yelled.

April turned around in an instant, just in time to see a metal fist heading straight for her face, she ducked, rolling across the ground away from her attacker. April looked up and watched with horror as a white van headed straight for her, its bright headlights blinding her. She knew she would never make it to safety in time, but dived anyway. She felt a pair of arms catch her in midair and throw her across the road swiftly. She rolled across the public path roughly, an instant later a green body joined her. The pair rolled across the concrete, slamming straight into the metal body of a large rubbish bin. The white van flashed past, its tires screeching on the road, sending putrid smoke from the burning rubber up into the air. It came to a halt and the vans back doors opened, more laser fire poured out onto the street. Thee Kraang had obviously called for reinforcements, the horrible realization made April freeze, _maybe I am in over my head here._

April felt a large hand grab her arm, dragging her back behind the shelter of the rubbish bin. She looked up, seeing Donatello's horrified wide maroon eyes staring straight back at her. She felt her heart sink as he quickly released her arm.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." April tried to stand, thinking of the others in this escalating situation, the movement made her hiss, her hand racing to clutch her hip. Her side only now revealing the true extent of its injuries, the pain coming on as the adrenaline faded.

Donatello picked up on this movement immediately, his hand coming over hers. "Let me look." Donatello's facial expression didn't match his words, in front of April was a face full of concern and worry, but his tone was a gruff commanding one. She sat down, lying on her sit obediently, lifting up the bottom quarter of her shirt, revealing the mass of purple and blue clothes that lined her hip and waist.

Donatello poked and proved the bruising for a moment. His other hand tapping on his chin.

"I think it's just bruising." He said after a moment, his hands leaving her body. He peeked around the rubbish bin, his head snapping back instantly as laser fire erupted around the pair, the rubbish bin groaning under the sudden onslaught. April crawled to Donatello's side, she raised an eyebrow, inquiring their next move.

"Let's move" Donatello grabbed April's hand, pulling her up. They raced back onto the road and April gasped at the scene around her, watching as the three brothers fought valiantly against the dozens of Kraang drones. April felt Donatello let her go and he disappeared into the battle. April's hand flew up, her Tessen blocking the spastic laser fire. She took a deep breath, once again letting her sixth sense take her.

"Mikey! Get her out of here!" Leonardo's voice came from among the sea of Kraang drones

April froze, the command unsettling her. _Her? As in me? _Her thoughts pierced as she felt a chain wrap around her body in an instant, tightening with such a force, entrapping her, her breath squeezed out of her body. She was quickly dragged across the road, hauled up into the air and onto a fire escape above the laboratory. Michelangelo quickly unwrapped her from his Kasurigama chain. April sucked in the fresh air, taking Michelangelo's outstretched hand as he pulled her to her feet

April turned to face to the battle below, her eyes narrowed as she watched Leonardo back away from the approaching Kraang. His shell hit the wall behind him, he was cornered. His Katana's in hand he sliced through the Kraang in front of him trying desperately to gain some ground but April knew there was too many. She caught the sight of Raphael leaping off a vans roof heading straight toward Leonardo. He had seen his older brothers predicament but April knew he would never make it in time.

"Mikey, quickly, Leo!" April breathed, pointing desperately. Michelangelo followed her finger, his eyes widening as he took in the situation. He quickly nodded, picking April up by the waist, teetering her over his head, her feet were pointing directly at Leonardo.

"Just like we practiced?" Michelangelo whispered.

* * *

April kneeled diligently on the Dojo's worn patterned carpets, beside her was a fidgeting Michelangelo and to her other side a quiet Donatello. Raphael and Leonardo were directly behind her.

"Today my students you will learn the art of using _anything _as a weapon." Master Splinter stood in front of the five figures, he stroked his long beard tentatively. A small smile spreading across his whiskered snout. "Michelangelo?"

"Sensei?" Michelangelo whimpered, his sky blue eyes widened.

"Pick a partner."

"April!"

"Very well. Sutando."

Michelangelo and April obeyed, standing up, waiting for the next instruction.

"Now Michelangelo, use April as a weapon." Master Splinter stepped back, watching from a distance.

A grin slowly spread itself across Michelangelo's face, he rubbed his palms together, turning to April. His hands shot out, grabbing her from under her arms lifting her up in the air, positioning his hands so it was like he was holding an oversized javelin.

"Michelangelo, remember this weapon is not your enemy, for you to use it effectively and to your advantage you must ensure that no injury should be caused."

Michelangelo heard April sigh in relief above him, he chuckled, "don't hurt April. got it." He spun April in the air, turning her so her feet were pointing towards the target instead of her head.

"Donatello, my son, today you are the target."

Donatello whimpered helplessly, getting to his feet and he walked numbly towards the far reaches of the Dojo, Unsheathing his Bo staff and turning around to face April and Michelangelo.

Michelangelo poked his tongue out concentrating. Tensing himself for the throw, aiming straight for Donatello.

"Michelangelo, communicate with your weapon before making hasty decisions. Create a plan before the attack."

"Right." Michelangelo lowered April to the ground, she grinned at him, her royal blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"We need a distraction" April whispered, not wanting Donatello to overhear their plan.

Michelangelo snapped his fingers, "I've got just the thing!" Straightening up he yelled across to Donatello, "hey Donnie, Raph wanted to let you know that he totally broke the stealth bike, crashed into a mail box or was it a power pole? Something like that."

April muffled a snigger as she watched Donatello turn to Raphael, his eyes burning with fury, _"You broke the stealth bike!?" _He growled.

Michelangelo picked up April, returning her to the javelin throwing like position above him, her feet aimed for their target. He tensed for a moment and then launched her with all his strength, like a arrow being released from a bow. April flew through the air, her feet instantly touching Donatello's plastron, pain shot up through her body from the impact. Donatello fell backwards, grabbing onto Aprils ankles instinctively, pulling her toward him, bringing her down with him. The pair came crashing to the floor, April was laughing uncontrollably, her limbs were twisted with Donatello's. He let go of her ankles. looking at her in shock. "No fair!"

"Try it again. This time, April concentrate on your attack." Master Splinter commanded.

"Hai sensei." April breathed in between her laughter, she patted Donatello sympathetically on his head. Turning around to grin at Michelangelo.

"Nice one Mikey!" April beamed.

"Like a turtle do!"

* * *

April smiled at Michelangelo, answering him with confidence "Just like we practiced Mikey. We got this."


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow sorry guys it's been a while. Christmas time *SIGH*, busy as always. Before you read this chapter you should know that it might help to read the first few wee paragraphs in chapter one (It makes things in the LAST part of this chapter make sense.) Um I'm sorry this story is so confusing, I'm just linking up everything as I go. It will all make sense in the end!_

_Your reviews have been so awesome-sauce! Thank you! Thank you! Any requests for something I should write about for the next chapter DO NOT HESITATE TO TELL ME! I like a challenge, so get your creative juices flowing amigo's. _

_It has been a long night getting this chapter done, I hope it's okay! Oh and have a very merry mutation filled Christmas!_

_Introducing the long awaited chapter 3..._

* * *

Donatello caught Michelangelo and April in the corner of his eye. Half of his mind was focused on the Kraang drone trying to rip his plastron off. He swung his Bo staff with a speed and accuracy that only he could bring to such a weapon, the staff hit the Kraang drone square in the face and before it had time to recover Donatello was gone, vanishing in a split second. The turtle watched with horror as his brother lifted April up above his head on the fire escape. _No, no, no…_

_"Don't drop me Raph."_

_I watched her fly towards me from across the Dojo. I spread my feet apart, gaining grip on the floor. My muscles in my arms twitched with anticipation, ready for the impact. My hands not in fists - ready for an attack. But they were wide open. I didn't want to attack her, I wanted to catch her. I knew she wasn't scared of falling because she knew that I had her back, no matter what. As soon as her feet touched my plastron I grabbed her ankles, I pulled her down with me, ensuring that it was a soft landing for her. _

"Mikey don't!" Donatello yelled as Michelangelo threw April. He ran for her, vaulting over the Kraang drones. But it was too late. April was flying straight through the air, out of reach, out of range. Heading for the distant figure of the struggling Leonardo. _I'm not there to catch her…_

From the moment April's feet touched the unsuspecting Kraang her eyes glazed over. For a split second April was back in the Dojo, facing the hundreds of lit candles that covered its floor. Each one of the candles suddenly evolved, growing into the figures of the Kraang drones. Each candle instantly became her enemy. April leaped up from the ground, dodging the wild punches and kicks, just like she had dodged the forever changing candles back in the Dojo. Her Tessen sliced through the robot bodies like a hot knife through butter, creating a path towards Leonardo. She spun around, twirling in a deadly dance. The bodies of her foes fell to her feet. She spotted her goal. Leonardo defending himself against laser fire, his shell against the wall. A grunt came from behind her.

"Raph?" She breathed, spinning around. Seeing his Sai flash past, imbedding itself in another Kraang drone.

"Ever heard of the term 'in over your head'?" Raphael grinned at her, his green eyes burning with adrenaline. He ran straight past her, heading towards Leonardo.

April grinned, following his lead. She knew the battle was almost over, the sounds of laser fire had all but diminished. _The man! Where is the man?_ She felt her heart skip a beat, skidding to a halt she searched the scene quickly, spotting Donatello across the road, the man slung over his shoulder. She almost let herself breath a sigh of relief when a cruel realization struck her like a slap across the face. _You have time to rescue him but not your own father?_

* * *

April whimpered at she looked at her reflection in the mirror. They say redheads bruise a lot easier, that was an understatement. The purple and blue blotches spread across her hip like a dark veil. She tugged her pajama top down and limped to her bed, every inch of her ached. She sank into her bed, too weak to move into a comfortable position, too weak to pull the covers over her body. As soon as her head touched the pillow she was asleep. Dreams of the Kraang invaded her subconscious immediately, sending her into a world of battle she had just escaped from.

"April?"

April let herself float between the worlds of sleep and consciousness. The voice only just reaching her. She smiled, not fully taking in the sound. Sleep lulled her back.

"April wake up…" The voice was just a whisper, but it was _so_ close. She felt a hand come over her forehead, moving to stroke her hair softly. She almost melted with the touch. Her eyes flickered open, slowly focusing on the green shapes in front of her. _The turtles._

"Guys?" she grumbled.

The shape in front of her chuckled, the hand now moving off her hair to rest on her shoulder, shaking her gently.

"How you feeling kid?" A second different gruff voice gave her the push she needed to fully wake up.

"Been better." She whispered, finally focusing her eyes. "Donnie? Raph?"

"That's us." Donatello smiled at her.

April rubbed her eyes, trying to bite back a pained wince with the sudden movement. But Donatello and Raphael caught onto it immediately. Raphael leaned over her bed, his rough hands coming under her arms. He lifted her into a sitting position as gently as he could. April felt like a small china doll under his immense strength, she bit into her lip harder, trying desperately to hide the pain that flashed through her body with every movement.

"Oh sister, that doesn't look good."

April followed Raphael's gaze, her pajama top had creeped up only the slightest but enough to just reveal her swollen and badly bruised hip. "It's okay." She said quickly, yanking down her top to hide her injury.

"April…" Donatello whispered, his hand coming over her hip. Raphael released her arms, sitting down on her bed. He crossed his arms and raised his brows at her expectantly.

April rolled her eyes. "Fine..."

April felt her top being lifted up, she dare not look. Sometimes seeing the extent of the injury was half the pain. Donatello's warm fingers poked and prodded the bruising and April closed her eyes, refusing to let the pain show, refusing create a reason for her turtles to worry more.

"So what caused that anyway?" Raphael asked, an edge of anger in his voice.

April gulped. Should she say it was the van door? She knew Raphael would be out for blood and Donatello would freak. _Scratch that, Donnie would freak and then be out for just as much revenge as Raph. And if Master Splinter finds out..._ April mentally cringed,_ The less they know, the better._

"Ah…" April shivered as Donatello pulled her hip toward him, his touch gentle and reassuring. She opened her eyes, focusing her gaze on Raphael. His green eyes almost seemed to glow in the dim bedside table light. "I'm not sure…"

She felt Donatello's hands stop pushing on her exposed ribs and she looked down at him. He watched her with raised brows. His lips in a tight line, worry etched into his eyes like a burden.

"Wait. Why are you guys here anyway?" It just dawned on her that the two brothers had crept into her room, uninvited, in the middle of the night.

Raphael sniggered, he elbowed Donatello. "Ask _him."_

April watched the light blush creep up on Donatello's cheeks. She caught his gaze for only a moment before he launched himself off the bed and onto Raphael, tackling him to the ground. She raised an eyebrow at the pair and silently thanked the gods that her aunt wasn't home tonight. She sank back down on the bed, her hand coming to rest over her hip where Donatello's had been only a moment before.

"-said you wouldn't say anything-"

"-well I-"

"OW! _Raph!" _

"Guys…" April whispered, trying to hide her grin.

* * *

April stood with her back against Donatello's shell, they spun in a slow circle, their weapons in hand. April watched the enemies surrounding them, watching for a moments hesitation, a moments weakness. But a fear began to knot itself within her. The pair were well and truly trapped. _Where were the others when I need them! Why didn't I take Leo too? Why did I have to rush and not think! _April cursed herself, the previous hours events only the precursors to this deadly situation.

_April swung her Tessen, slicing her way through the quiet air of the Dojo. She couldn't settle herself, even the brothers seemed to be off in their own worlds tonight, tired from the fight with the Kraang the previous night. The Lair beyond was quiet and dark, the flickering candles around her providing the only light._

_"Something on your mind?" Leonardo emerged at the door of the Dojo. _

_April stumbled, catching herself from falling. "Seriously, stop with the Ninja sneaking!"_

_Leonardo chuckled. "Wheres the fun in that?"_

_April faced him, sheathing her Tessen. "Whats up?"_

_"It's nearly 11pm, are you staying-"_

_"11pm!? My aunts going kill me!" _

_"… So not staying here then?" _

_April wasn't listening, she raced out of the Dojo, only stopping to grab her schoolbag from the pit. She had almost reached the turnstiles when a arm shot out in front of her. _

_"Donatello will accompany you home tonight." Master Splinters command left no room for argument. _

_April winced, not wanting to wait for Donatello, she wanted to get home. Fearful of the punishment she may receive from her aunt. _

_"Donatello!" Master Splinter yelled into the Lair._

_"Coming!"_

_"Hurry! I really don't want to be grounded for the rest of my life!"_

It was an ambush of course, it had to be an ambush. The Kraang had been waiting for them, watching them from the moment they left the safety of the sewers. Now the pair were stuck on a high rooftop in the cold night, surrounded by a dozen Kraang drones.

_There, lowered his gun to talk to the Kraang next to him. _April smiled, seizing her chance. "Donnie, 3 o'clock!" The pair spun accordingly, two Shuriken flew from Donatello's hand in an instant. The deadly weapons imbedded themselves with a scary accuracy in the Kraang drones head, rendering it useless.

That's when all hell broke loose. April ducked from the incoming lasers. Donatello was already gone, jumping toward the Kraang. The blade on his Bo staff stabbing into the robots. April gasped, running to find shelter. _Escape!_ Her brain screamed at her. _No. I can't leave him,_ April clenched her teeth and ran instead toward the Kraang, immersing herself in the fight.

April panted, her eyes glazed over and the blade of her Tessen sliced through the Kraang drones, they fell to the ground like flies. She could hear Donatello all around her, grunting and yelling at any Kraang who dared to try and attack her.

"Get away from her!" He yelled and all she could feel was her heart flutter, her words caught in her throat. She could only watch as he dived for the his next victim, swinging his Bo staff with such a speed that never ceased to amaze her.

The last Kraang fell to the ground, Donatello's Bo staff's blade sticking out of its metal chest. April wiped the sweat off her forehead, sheathing her Tessen, watching Donatello remove his weapon from it's victim. She opened her mouth to speak, but a cold metal hand covered her mouth immediately. _How… What… I didn't even hear you!_ She struggled against the grip, feeling another hand come around abdomen, trapping her arms, holding her still. She watched with horror as a Kraang drone climbed over the ledge of the rooftop, silently moving towards her. She strained against the hand on her mouth to look at Donatello. _Turnaround turnaround TURN AROUND DONNIE! _A flash of silver in the corner of her eye brought her attention back to her predicament.

She saw the fist heading toward her, only a split second before she felt its impact, right in her midsection. Pain ripped through her, she shook her head violently breaking free of the hand, letting out a scream. The world went into slow motion before her eyes, she was falling, the hand around her abdomen gone. All she could see was the ground coming at her. _Catch me…_

_April felt Michelangelo move his hands under her, gripping her by the waist above him. He paused for a second, seizing Donatello's moment of distraction. A second later she was flying straight through the air. Her feet impacting Donatello's plastron, sending shockwaves through her body. She couldn't believe the speed in which he moved, it defied logic, his hands caught her ankles just as he started to fall. He brought her down with him so she landed on his soft body, rather than the hard floor. April couldn't help but laugh at her ridiculous attempt at an attack. She wasn't afraid of falling or hurting herself. She knew there would always be a pair of arms ready to catch her. She turned to Donatello, his mouth hanging open in shock only sent her into another fit of giggles. _

_"No fair!"_

April felt a hand come around her waist, another under her legs. Sweeping her up in one swift movement. It wasn't a question of if he _would_ catch her, it was _when._ She wrapped her arms instinctively around his neck. Holding on for dear life as her turtle vaulted off the rooftop.

They landed hard, sprinting away from any Kraang that dared to follow. April looked up at Donatello, his eyes were glazed over. "Hold on." His voice reminded April of Leonardos, Donatello was in leader mode. She obeyed immediately, clutching onto him. Donatello jumped off the next rooftop, falling straight toward the street below, he pushed her up against him roughly, his hand coming up from her waist to her head, shielding it. They landed with a soft thump, rolling across the street together to abate the force of the fall.

Donatello stood, still holding April safely in his arms, he saw the escape route, a manhole less than a block away.

"Donnie... My chest... I'm not feeling so good" April whimpered, feeling the pain coming from her injured sternum increase as her adrenaline faded. She let go of Donatello's neck to clutch her hands against her chest, right over the spot where the Kraang had punched her. She felt herself falling again, not physically, but mentally. She couldn't fight it off. Her body fought off the pain the only way it knew how, by shutting down her conscious mind.

A hand came over her cheek, Donatello's face invaded her fading vision."April don't-"


	4. Chapter 4

_The build up is over. Now we move onto the plot. :)_

* * *

April fought against the grip on her arms, she tried to leap for the falling figure of her father. She was so close but yet so far away. The steel like grip keeping her from stretching out to reach her fathers desperate hands.

"Daddy!" She screamed.

He fell into the blackness beyond, disappearing into it.

"_April!_"

The world around her seemed to shake and shiver, the ground beneath her feet shattering like glass. April fell through, falling into the endless darkness.

"_Come back to us April._"

A voice? A whisper? Hands touching her hair. Stroking? Fingers brushing something wet off her cheeks. Tears? April felt the feeling of falling begin to subside. More hands came around her, holding onto her fists. Wait, fists? The large hands enveloped hers easily, their warmth giving an unspoken comfort.

"She's out to it dude."

Another voice, just a whisper. The hands around her fists squeezed for a moment. April floated between the worlds of sleep and consciousness, not fully taking in what was happening. The stroking hand against her hair sent pleasant shivers up her spine. She leaned into the touch, a soft unintentional sigh escaping her lips.

"It_'s okay, you're safe…"_ The soft whisper was so close to her she could feel its owners warm breath against her cheek. She couldn't hold on any longer. Sleep took her again.

* * *

Donatello ran till his lungs burned. Leaping down into the sewer, ignoring the painful shock waves that raced up his legs as he hit the concrete piping below. He was so anxious, so worried he thought he would fall apart. April shook in his arms with every rough step. Her mouth slightly ajar. Her eyes tightly closed.

He couldn't bear to look at her. His glazed over he concentrated on the task at hand. _Get to the lair, get April safe. _what was only a few minutes, seemed like days, weeks, months. The lair seemed so impossibly far away. The dim lights of the entrance to his home the light to the end of the tunnel. He could feel his brothers presence before they made themselves visible, emerging out of the shadows like ghosts. Donatello ignored them, sprinting straight past the questioning glances. Vaulting up off the tunnel floor and onto the concrete platform to the ;air. Not stopping to catch his breath, not stopping to see if his brothers had followed. He only had one task at hand. One person in mind. one image that clouded his vision with a sickening fear.

"_Donnie, slow down! Whats happened!" _

* * *

"Okay, okay, ways to wake up April. C'mon think mikey." The voice was directly above April. "Number four. Give April a fright." April heard the giggle above her. The infectious happy voice sounded so familiar, Mikey? She didn't want to wake up, sleep was her only comfort. What was he even talking about?

"BOO!" The yell came from above her. April's eyes flashed open and she let out a squeak, her whole body shuddering at the loud sound. The bright light entering her vision.

"_Donnie!"_ The voice again, yells. Loud noises, something falling to the ground

"Ow!"

April couldn't think, she rubbed her forehead, groaning at the headache that was beginning. Her vision still refusing to sharpen. Leaving the fuzzy images of her surroundings to dance in her eyes.

"Mikey… It's 1am… What are you-"

"_Look!"_

"...April?_"_

Arms came around her then, squeezing her tight. Lifting her up into sitting position. April, still half asleep managed a intelligible "Muh."

"My beautiful sweet April is okay!" The arms squeezed tighter. April couldn't help but smile. The names, the feelings and the familiarity of those arms all coming back to her.

"Volume, Donnie." She grinned, the purple bandana clad turtle now sharpening in front of her.

"Oh yeah right sorry!" She felt him press his cheek against her head. She held onto him.

"Thank you…" She whispered, nuzzling into his collarbone.

* * *

"So… If I wasn't that badly hurt why was I knocked out." April figeted with her fingernails, she felt exhaustedeven thought she had been just informed that she had been asleep for the past 12 hours. Michelangelo couldn't help but show off his achievement to the rest of the family and had kindly carried her into the pit.

"It's what humans do when they are in shock. Like a protective instinct i guess." Donatello sat beside her, watching her curiously.

Raphael grimaced audibly on April's other side.

April rolled her eyes, swatting at Raphael beside her. She turned back to Donatello. "So then you carried me back to the lair? And waited for me to wake up?

"Yes, although Mikey was… Impatient." Donatello shook his head, smiling.

Michelangelo peered up from his comic book. "I woke her up, don't see why thats a bad thing. Man I tried everything April! Loud music-"

"-which woke everyone up-"

"-_except _April-"

"Read you my comics..."

"-should be glad you slept through-"

"I even tried to give you some of my pizza!"

"Your disgusting 4 day old pizza?" Raphael bit into his lip, holding back his gag.

"It was way older than-"

"MIKEY!" the four voices chimed in, April as much as one of them. She shook her head, sticking her tongue out in disgust. "Gross."

"So anyway then I thought, I should just give her fright! And it worked!"

"…Thanks?" April offered a kind smile. Leaning up from the bench in the pit she reached for her laptop, settling it on her knees. "So any new leads on the Kraang?" She switched it on, looking to Donatello by her side.

Donatello shivered beside her, "April, we have decided on something…" he avoided her gaze, looking up to the turnstiles, where Leonardo silently stood. Donatello watched as his older brother nodded at him, giving him silent permission.

April closed her eyes, sighing. "Look I know I messed up last time, but I'm still learning remember? It was only my first time and well I know I can do better, plus I did kick some Kraang butt. I mean it wasn't-" A hand clamped over her mouth, she opened her eyes searching for the perpetrator, to no avail.

"Shush."

The hand retreated off her mouth and April sat back, folding her arms. The two Turtles either side of her got to their feet, Michelangelo joining them as they stood in front of her. Donatello looked uncomfortable, fidgeting with his fingers. He opened his mouth to say something, pausing for a second and then clamping it shut. Raphael groaned beside him, shaking his head.

"April, simply tracking the Kraang isn't getting us any closer to finding out where your dad is. So after not much thought at all, we've decided we're going to use the best tool available to us to get us straight to the Kraang, right into their head quarters or whatever those alien brains call it." Raphael grinned at her, cracking his knuckles.

"Alright." April grinned, shoving the laptop to her side. "What's the tool?"

"Ah, now thats the really great part, it's-"

"-You." Donatello interrupted Raphael, his cheeks reddened as April stared at him.

April's eyes widened as she took in the brothers words. "You can't be serious."

"April." A firm hand came over her shoulder from behind, she craned her neck to see it's owner. Leonardo smiled at her softly.

"Leo, I can't… the Kraang, my dad. No offense but this really seems like one of those plans that has too many risks." April sighed. Looking back down to her lap, squeezing her hands into fists. Two bigger, green, three fingered hands immediately enveloped them. She looked up through her stray hairs, only to see Donatello staring back at her, with a look of determination.

April closed her eyes, remembering.

_April leaned against her windowsill. Drawing her knees up to her chest she closed her eyes. Trying to hold back the flood of tears that had been threatening to drown her all day. _

_"Are you gonna be alright?" _

_She looked up, the purple clad turtle approached her on the fire exit. What was his name again? Donatello? Donnie? She sighed, trying ignore the mere fact she had four strange mutant turtles standing on her fire exit. "I guess, my aunt says I can stay here for as long as I want." She furrowed her brows, "but I''ll be a lot better when I track down the creeps that took my dad."_

_"Won't the police help?" The turtle with the blue bandana this time. Leo? Leonardo?_

_She smiled at that. "Funny thing, when you tell them your dad was kidnapped by alien brains in robot bodies, they don't take you all that seriously."_

_"I hear that." The orange turtle. Mikey, Michelangelo. April smiled at him, growing sure of their names. _

_"April I promise we will not rest until we find him." Donatello - no, Donnie, was so sure of himself. Staring straight at her, meaning every word. _

_"We won't?" Raph, Raphael, the Red one. April knew from the moment they were introduced that he was the brut, stubborn one. She watched with raised brows as Leonardo - Leo elbowed him. It was such a strange thing, when she first saw these four brothers, all she could see was mutants. But now all she can see was brotherly bickering, it was so human and so normal. _

_"No we won't." Leonardo snapped. _

_She felt guilty then, bringing them into something that wasn't their responsibility. "Thank you, but it's not your fight." _

_Donatello's hand came over hers, squeezing them with a silent reassurance. "Yes it is." She looked up at him, a small blush spreading across her cheeks. She couldn't thank him enough, hell, she didn't even know how to thank him. _

And here he was now, holding onto her hands, offering that same reassurance.

"Don't worry, we've got your back." His gap tooth grin spreading across his face was as infectious as it was adorable.

"Ugh! Ninjas!" She grimaced, conceding defeat.

* * *

It was a warm summers night in the brightly lit streets of New York city, only thats what April O'Neil wishes she could say. Rain poured down like someone was holding a hose directly over her head, the darkness was thick, the street lights flickered with the boom of thunder. And the cold, oh the cold, even she felt sorry for the four turtles clinging to the wet walls above her. At least she had the aid of a raincoat and umbrella, although it wasn't like she hadn't offered but that was met with a snarky remark from Raph.

_"Since when do ninja turtles wear rain coats, or use umbrellas?"_

April sighed, buying her shaking hands into the warmth and dryness of her pockets. _How did they talk me into this…_

_April squeaked as Michelangelo came barreling across the room, plopping himself on the seat next to her. He giggled with excitement. _

_"Oh this is gonna be great!" _

_April sighed, unsure of herself, she was nervous, time and time again today she had to forcibly remind herself why she was doing this, to get my dad back, to get revenge on the Kraang. She repeated it over and over again until the anxiety subsided. _

_The sound of throat clearing interrupted her thoughts. She looked up, Donatello stood proudly beside his flip board. Pointing with his Bo staff to the front page. A large, neatly handwritten title was on the paper. It read; The Trap._

_"Original." Raphael muttered from behind her, settling himself down on her other side._

_"Ahem, gentlemen and lady. Here is the long awaited plans for the eagerly awaited mission, the trap." _

_Raphael groaned loudly. Michelangelo leaned forward, his eyes wide with wonder. April bit her lip, wanting nothing more than to curl up in bed and call in sick for todays mission. Donatello flipped the page. A stick figure with red hair-April guessed it was her-was standing outside a large basically drawn building._

_"April will approach the building known as the Barness and Noble book sellers on thirty third east, seventeenth street. A building which is seemingly innocent to the untrained eye, but through April's and my own personal research we think this is where the Kraang are taking the kidnapped scientists. Either that or its the Aquarium Installation place on on thirty seventh street." Donatello tapped his chin, lost in thought. "Anyway, April will appear as a normal everyday customer, but with a twist." Donatello grinned at her, winking before flipping the page. A complex series of blueprints for a machine appeared. "I call this the-"_

_"NO! WAIT!" Michelangelo jumped up._

_"Okay name it Mikey, even though you don't even know what it does…"_

_"Explain it first. I must make an informed decision on such an important naming."_

_Donatello sighed, pointing his Bo staff to the small sketched pen like device on the flip board. "This is a heat seeking device. If the Kraang are hiding within this building, we will be able to find them by following the heat signatures."_

_"Got it!" Michelangelo clapped his hands, "the Kraang Seeker!"_

_"Hard to believe I'm the same age as him." Raphael murmured to April. She smiled, holding back her giggle._

_"After we find the Kraang's hiding spot, April will retreat and we will move in when night falls." Donatello flipped the page, revealing four small colored in turtles running into the building under a large crescent moon. "Sound good?" _

_"Yep. Now lets get this boring part over and done with, so we can move onto the good stuff." Raphael rose from the seat beside April, spinning his sai's in each hand. _

April rolled her eyes, wishing for some sort of divine intervention as she starting walking, reaching the edge of the alleyway. She dared a glance upward, catching just the glint of metal on the wall before it quickly disappeared. _We'll at least they won't be far away._

_"_Can you hear me?" The ear piece in her left ear cracked to life. Donatello had insisted it was necessary. He had also insisted that the rainbow designed woolly hat she was wearing was necessary because he had hidden the Kraang Seeker inside it.

"Loud and clear Donnie." She smiled, looking directly across the street to the Barness and Noble book store. It was an old multi storied shop squeezed in between residential houses. Bright read neon lights read '_Open_'. April squared her shoulders and began to cross the road, feeling her brothers gazes watching her every step.


End file.
